Panificio
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: AU. Feliciano is the owner of a baker and has recently hired Ludwig. GerIta.


**_For Bianca 3 …_  
Challenge: 17: Hunger  
Rating: K+**  
**Characters: Italy = Feliciano, Germany = Ludwig, Japan = Kiku, Prussia = Gilbert, in case any of you don't know the names for the characters. :)**  
**A/N: It's my very first GerIta fic, so I went soft on them. ^-^This was a request from one of my best friends, who just looooves GerIta, so I wanted to make it as special as possible. I hope you all enjoy! Made with love!**

Ludwig walked out of the kitchen with a tray of bread in his hands. It was freshly baked and it smelled delicious, but he couldn't eat one because it was working hours and that would look rude in front of customers.

His boss, Mr. Vargas, allowed him to take pastries home. He was so kind and sweet, and Ludwig didn't even know where it all came from. He always had that smile of happiness and joy, and always looked like he enjoyed his work. That gave Ludwig motivation enough to work there, even if it was just a bakery. He wanted a job; it didn't' matter what type it was. He was young for work and felt like he could put his skills to use.

What surprised him, though, was that Mr. Vargas was young as well. Nonetheless, he was able to run the place without a problem. He gave his creations all the attention they needed in order to be tasty enough for his approval. Ludwig didn't know how he did that, but the pastries always ended up being so fine and scrumptious. He was amazing, which was a reason he decided he'd take the position.

He showed Ludwig how to make bread a few days after he was hired. He needed to get accustomed to the place first, which is why he was only at the cash register and was not allowed to get involved in the kitchen.

"Don't worry," Kiku, one of the bakers that helped Feliciano, said. "You will know how to make the tasty pastries in no time."

Ludwig smiled as he took his position and helped customers in what they needed.

His brother, Gilbert, would come around sometimes to bother his brother at work. At least, that was what Ludwig thought. Feliciano was always delighted when he came and sometimes offered him free bread when no one was around. It _was _his shop, after all.

"Kesesese, come on, bruder," Gilbert would say. "Smile or else you're going to make the customers unhappy."

Ludwig rolled his eyes and gave him a forced smile.

"Not like that!" Gilbert said. "You need to soften up and make it look natural!"

Ludwig did know how to smile. It just took a great effort from him.

When he finally learned the process of making bread, Gilbert didn't let him hear the end of it.

"You have to make some for us, Ludwig!" he said when he told him.

"I must warn you, you're going to gain weight," Ludwig replied as he tried relaxing after a long day of work.

A comment from his brother unsettled him, though. He mentioned that Feliciano was rather cute, and Ludwig hadn't thought of that until he placed that in his head. He didn't want to think about it, but when he would go to work, days after the comment was made, he seemed to blush whenever he and the Italian came in contact with each other.

"Aw, Ludwig, you're so flushed!" Feliciano was so blunt and loved to state the obvious, things that were not usually said by other people.

"Ja, I guess I am?" Ludwig didn't know how to answer to that. But he tried to keep himself calm by concentrating in his work.

There was something that happened throughout the months while Ludwig worked in the bakery.

He didn't think this type of situation would occur, but a sort of relationship developed between Ludwig and him. In the beginning, they had the typical boss-apprentice relationship, where Ludwig learned the ropes to working in the bakery.

Then, a friendship ensued. As in, he didn't even have to address him as 'Mr. Vargas'. He wanted for Ludwig to call him Feli, or Feliciano, which ever he wanted. As long as it didn't sound so formal. He was so open about it, too, insisting that he'd not call him by his last name because he felt so old. Besides, they were the same age. It wouldn't hurt to be friends during work, right?

It was until Gilbert made that certain comment about Feliciano being cute that changed things for Ludwig. When he would see him, it wasn't the same. He didn't want to blow things out of proportion, but there was a certain feeling he got when he was close to him. And he didn't know how to explain it.

One day, when the other bakers and assistants had gone out for lunch, Ludwig and Feliciano decided to stay behind to take care of the shop. They were arranging the pastries when Ludwig felt Feliciano's hand brush against his. And he had never seen such a flustered Italian in his life.

"I'm so sorry about that, Ludwig!" he said with a cute, little red face.

"Nein, it's alright," he said as he gave him a soft smile.

From then on, the days were filled with awkward glances and touches, blushes ranging from soft pink to deep red, and neither could really control what was going on. Kiku was keeping his mouth shut about it, not wanting to tease either one about it. He just watched silently in the background, enjoying the fact that the two were starting a sort of close relationship. It was rather odd his boss would take interest in one of his workers, but he realized that love really did not know of any boundaries.

Gilbert was the one that got a kick out of it, though.

"Have you kissed him? Have you guys held hands? Ooh, kesesesese, you two need to go on a date soon! Tell him I want some bread, too!"

"Bruder…"

"Oh, come on, Ludwig, you know you want to ask him to go with you somewhere. I'll get you two some reservations for something. I don't even know. I don't even care. As long as you two go out!"

He was more enthusiastic about it than Ludwig, and that was pretty scary. But it was amusing.

"We're planning to take…things slow," Ludwig said. "Don't get involved, or I'll make sure you don't get any bread."

Gilbert froze at that last comment. Threat, even.

"Well, fine, I was just trying to help."

Ludwig smiled at him. "I appreciate it. Now let us be."

He exited his home's living room to head for his room, but paused at the entrance and looked back at him before throwing him a small, wrapped package over his shoulder.

"That's from Feli."

Gilbert smiled. He knew it. They weren't taking it slow. He was getting bread and he knew it.

* * *

**Gerita = love. Let me know what y'all think. ^-^**

**-Auto-**


End file.
